


From the Window, to the Wall

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "larry stylinson dirty sex. harry top"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Window, to the Wall

“Har-” Before Louis could finish his call, he is pushed against the wall, a pair of lips pressed against his. He makes a slight noise of protest before relaxing into the quickly-turning-heated kiss. A tongue forces its way into his mouth; it is not unwanted in any way. There is no battle for dominance, Harry Styles in the man in charge.

Harry pulls away, biting Louis’ lower lip before pressing kisses along the older boy’s jawline. “So horny, Lou, so fucking horny.”

“I can tell,” Louis says with a gasp, as Harry sucks a lovebite into his neck. Harry’s buldge is pressing into Louis’ upper thigh, causing his own length to rapidly harden. 

“And you weren’t here,” Harry continues, “and I thought I would have to deal with myself. But then I heard the door open and fuck there you were. And look at what you’ve done to me.” He presses thrusts his hips forward again, his crotch hitting Louis’. “You’re so perfect, and it just turns me on, so fucking much.”

“Language, Styles,” Louis hisses, trying to create friction by rubbing against Harry. When he decides it’s not working he reaches for both their zippers, one for each hand, and unbuttons their jeans. Harry takes over and pulls them down, steps out of them, then helps Louis out of his. Harry palms Louis through his boxers.

Louis lets out a whine in the back of his throat, testing Harry’s self-control. 

“I love you,” Harry says, going in to attack Louis’ lips again. He takes Louis’ tongue and sucks on it, before pulling away with an almost popping sound. He licks up the saliva that’s dangling from Louis’ slightly parted lips. He runs his hands through Louis’ feather soft hair, gently straching with his nails. “And I’m going to fuck you write up against this wall.”

It’s all Louis can do not to come on the spot.

Louis reaches for Harry’s shirt, speedily undoing the buttons, ripping a few off in the process. He lifts the undershirt over Harry’s head, messing up the sweaty curls. Harry lifts Louis’ shirt over his head as well, and they’re left standing in only their boxers. Louis’ back is still pressed against the wall, where he’s sure a bruise is forming from being so brutally - lovingly - slammed against it. Harry takes one of Louis’ nipples in his hand, the other tugging at the waistband of Louis’ boxers, removing them aganizingly slow. Finally, the only article of clothing separating them is Harry’s boxers, and he takes them off in record time.

Standing there, naked, Harry runs his eyes over Louis’ body. The boy is perfect, in every single way. There is not a single flaw on his body, from his perfect toes to his perfect hair. The sight of Louis, looking like an angel, makes Harry whine in his throat, just wanting a release. They haven’t even properly touched each other yet and they’re both at the edge. 

Harry takes his hand from where it’s fondling Louis’ nipple and moves it to the other one and gives it the same attention. He leans down and licks a thick stripe up Louis’ neck to his ear before kissing him sweetly on the lips. He pulls away, taking their lengths and pressing them together. Harry’s large hands are perfect and can almost completely wrap around both of them. He begins pumping his hand, slow at first, but speeding up until Louis is writhing against the wall, his hands searching for something - anything - to hold onto.

“Harry, I’m going to come,” Louis whimpers, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. “Please, just let me come.”

Harry only shakes his head, not done having fun yet. He pulls his hand away, both to his and Lou’s disappointment. He gets down on his knees, licking Louis’ tip teasingly. Louis bucks his hips forward, pushing his length into Harry’s mouth. Harry takes it with ease, hallowing out his cheeks and breathing through his nose. He begins to bob his head, one of his hands pumping what he can not take in his mouth, the other pumping his own length in the same rhythm in which he’s bobbing his head.

Louis bucks his hips again, and Harry pulls away his hands from both their lengths. He pulls his mouth back too. 

“Do that again,” Harry commands, “but do not come, no matter what.”

Louis is a bit confused by the command, but obeys nonetheless when Harry puts his lips around his length once again. He lets out a startled moan when he feels his tip hit the back of Harry’s throat. He nows understands why Harry told him not to come, and it is definitely a challenge.

Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, which causes Harry to pull back and shake his head. “Don’t come yet, Boobear, I’m not done with you!”

The taller boy stands up, ignoring the ache in his knees from the hard floor. This makes him think of the fact that the floor is not the only hard thing here. He presses sweet kisses along Louis’ shoulder, up his neck, along his jawline, across his model-like cheekbones. He ghosts them over Louis’ eyelids, before finally bringing them down to Louis’ lips. He presses their swollen lips together in a loving and lingering kiss.

“I really, really love you,” Harry says, and there is a look in his eyes that turns Louis on even more, if such a thing is possible.

“I love you too, Hazza,” Louis replies, struggling to speak. “But please, and I’m begging you, please fuck me.”

Harry chuckles and ghosts his hand along Louis’ toned stomach. He takes it back up the same way, pushing his fingers into Louis’ waiting mouth. Louis sucks on them eagerly, replicating exaclty how he sucks Harry’s dick. When Harry’s fingers are saliva-coated enough, he pulls them away from Louis’ mouth. He has Louis jump up and wrap his legs around Harry’s waist to keep from falling. He then takes one finger and presses it in Louis’ entrance, pumping it slowly and carefully. After a moment of so of doing this, he eases in a second finger, pumping a little faster now. He scissors the fingers, before sticking in the third and final finger. He pumps them even faster now, twisting and curling them. He hits the bundle of nerves, causing Louis to scream in pleasure.

Finally deciding the blue-eyed boy is ready, he pulls out his fingers, lining up his length at Louis’ entrance. 

“Ready?” Harry asks, leaning in so his breath wafts over Louis’ lips.

“One-hundred percent.”

Harry pushes in, balls deep. He stops for a moment, letting Louis adjust before pulling out and slowly easing back in. He goes faster with each thrust, encouraged by Louis’ cries of “harder!” and “faster!” 

They’re both close to the edge. Louis is pumping his length, head thrown back against the wall. He’s muttering swear words and words of encouragement to Harry, who is kissing Louis’ neck and mumbling about how much he loves the older lad.

“I’m so close, Harry,” Louis whines, pumping his hand faster.

“Come for me, Boobear,” Harry whispers, his breath tickling Louis’ neck.

Louis is never one to disobey orders, and he distributes his seed in between him and Harry. Harry is coming soon after, thrusting through his orgasm. When he’s finished, he pulls out and lets Lou drop his legs. The older boy uses the wall to support himself, weak at the knees. Harry leans against Louis, snuggling up to his chest.

“How do you feel about round two?” Louis asks after a few moments of silence. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “How about a shower first?”

“How about round two…in the shower?” 

Harry smiles. “We’ll see.” He wraps an arm around Louis’ waist as they walk side by side down the hallway to the bathroom. “But it is definitely a possibility.”


End file.
